The problem to be solved is how to handle large amounts of data in somewhat different categories utilizing fast processing speeds. Current computer architecture relies largely on serial processing of data and is too slow in analyzing large amounts of seemingly dissimilar types of data in order to assist human decision-making in complex decisions in limited time frames. While parallel processing techniques offer some improvement, the present invention relies on a different organization and processing of data than has been seen before.